thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bodies On The Doorstep (TC)
"Bodies On The Doorstep" '''is the fifth episode of the third season of The Cleansing. '''Synopsis John has to figure out how to defeat the new enemy. Plot A car speeds down the highway heading straight towards the city of Atlanta. Inside the car is Michael who is driving the car, John with a gun pointing at his head, Sarah who is pointing the gun, Mike who is sitting opposite to John, and Henry who is in the passenger seat shaking John gives Mike a look of pure disgust. "Sorry that it has taken us a day to get here John, but I'm sure you don't mind", Sarah smirks. AMC Presents Starring: Jeff Schine Noah Fleiss Jennifer Aniston Alyssa McCarthy Madison Lintz Liam Hemsworth Also Starring: Andrew Rothenberg as Markus Alicia Witt as Kelly Writer: '''Rannay '''Director: Rannay Showrunner: '''Rannay '''Based on AMC's The Walking Dead and Image Comic's The Walking Dead The Cleansing Back at Quinlos, the community are putting dead people in piles and setting them on fire. The smoke travels through the air and away from Quinlos. Chris watches as the bodies are burnt to nothing alongside Kelly and Besheba. "We're gonna find those fuckers who took John!", Chris exclaims. "I can't believe I was so close to Mike. One second he's with us, and the next...", Kelly hesitated. "He turned on us", Besheba mumbled to herself. Lily watches from the window of her house with shock. She sees the bodies of people with gunshot wounds in them and the pale expression on their faces as their bodies are thrown into the huge fire. She goes and sits down in the corner of her room and draws a picture in her journal. The picture is her and her friends all standing around a grave. "We had to make a choice", she says. She rips up the drawing in rage and throws it into the bin on the other side of the room. It takes her a minute to calm down but when she finally does, she gets up and walks out the door. (Later That Day) In her house, Ella begins packing her stuff into a large backpack. As she finishes packing, a loud knock is heard from her front door. She wanders over to the front and opens it up. Standing in front of her is Chris. "Uh, hi. Do you know where Lily is. Nobody has seen her for hours", he asks. "No, I haven't" "Oh... okay. Bye", Chris says as he begins to leave. Ella begins to close the door but stops. "Chris... wait. I think I know where she went" (Hours later outside Quinlos) Chris and Ella walk down a forestry dirt path covered with leaves and branches off of the trees. "It's getting dark Ella, we should camp here for the night", Chris pleads. Ella stops walking and looks around the tall trees, then to the branches on the ground. "I guess we could make a fire here for the night", she says as she picks up a branch. (Midnight at Quinlos) Kelly reads a book in her bedroom but after a while decides to get some sleep in preparation for the search for John in the morning. As she turns out the light and rolls onto her side, she hears footsteps coming from down the stairs. She sits up and listens. The footsteps come to the stairs. Everything goes quiet. Then, the footsteps start coming up the steps and towards her room. As the footsteps stop, Kelly freezes. After a few moments, the door starts to quietly open to reveal a hooded person. The person looks around the room but doesn't spot Kelly. Suddenly, Kelly smashes the person with her book in the face. The person falls face first to the ground. Kelly takes off the persons hood to reveal a 17 year old boy with a teared up cowboy hat, a katana, black gloves, and a leather jacket. "Who the fuck is this?", Kelly asks herself. Other Cast Co-Stars * Ned Luke as Michael * Martha Campbell Plimpton as Olivia Deaths N/A Trivia N/A